Vivian Hsu
Profile *'Name:' 徐若瑄 / Hsu Jo Hsuan (Xu Ruo Xuan) *'English name:' Vivian Hsu *'Japanese name:' ビビアン・スー / Bibian Su *'Real name:' 徐淑娟 / Hsu Shu Chuan (Xu Shu Juan) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Taichung, Taiwan *'Height:' 161cm *'Weight:' 42kg *'Star sign:' Pisces *'Chinese zodiac:' Rabbit *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Older sister, younger sibling, husband/businessman Sean Lee (李雲峰), and son Dalton Lee (李V寶) (b. 2015-Aug-13) *'Talent agency:' HY.Brothers About Vivian Vivian won first place in a teen beauty contest, sponsored by a Taiwanese TV-variety show in 1990. A Taiwanese-born singer, actress and model, she made her music debut in 1991 at the age of 16 as a member of a female trio named ShaoNuDui (Literally, Girl's Group). This group, however, never achieved popularity and Vivian temporarily parted from singing to explore the opportunities available to her in modeling and acting. After going to Japan and achieving some popularity, she once again entered the music industry starting in 1996 by releasing a few singles and then her first solo album, all in Japanese. It's remarkable enough that she became famous in a culture and language different from her own. Learning one foreign language must not have satisfied her enough, as she went through a speed course on "how to speak Korean in one week" and released a Korean music album in the latter part of 1996. Due to rising stardom in Japan as well as a multi-million dollar contract from her planning agency, Vivian left her activities in Korea relatively unpromoted and focused back to her activities in Japan. Halfway through 1997, she joined two comedian program hosts to form a music group called the Black Biscuits. Black Biscuits was formed as a rival group to another popular Japanese music group named Pocket Biscuits. Now, she has returned to the Chinese music scene once again, releasing her debut solo Chinese album in Taiwan recently. TV Shows *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 2013 (NTV, 2013) *Love Strategy (Hunan TV, 2008) *Till Death Do Us Apart (2006) *Love Storm (2003) *Honke no Yome (NTV, 2001) *Ame ni Nemure (TBS, 2000) TV Series Theme Songs *Yi Qi Zou (一起走) Walk Together, with Kim Jung Hoon, Love Strategy opening theme song (Hunan TV, 2008) *Hao Yan Lei Huai Yan Lei (好眼淚壞眼淚) Good Tears, Bad Tears, Corner with Love insert song (2007) *Ai Xiao De Yan Jing, Till Death Do Us Apart insert song (2006) *Jue Ding Ai Ni (決定愛你) Decided to love you, from Love Storm (2003) Movies *Sex Appeal (2014) *Lock Me Up, Tie Him Down (2014) *A Chilling Cosplay (2013) *Rhythm of the Rain (2013) *Saving Mother Robot (2013) *Machi Action (2013) *Perfect Two (2012) *Sleepless Fashion (2011) *Warriors of the Rainbow: Seediq Bale (2011) *The Sorcerer and the White Snake (2011) *Juliets (2010) *Fire of Conscience (2010) *Hot Summer Days (2010) *The Star and the Sea (2009) *If You Are the One (2008) *Dancing Without You (2008) *One Last Dance (2007) *The Knot (2006) *The Shoe Fairy (2005) *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (2002) *The Accidental Spy (2001) *Chivalrous Legend (1999) *A Tale of Rascal (1999) *Your Place or Mine (1998) *We're No Bad Guys (1997) *L-O-V-E. (1997) (as Shu Chuan Hsu) *Shoot, My Darlin' (1997) *Adventurous Treasure Island (1996) *Dragon from Shaolin (1996) *Angel Hearts (1995) *Devil Angel (1995) *Shaolin Popey (1994) Trivia *'Languages:' Mandarin, Taiwanese, English, Japanese, Cantonese, and Thai *'Religion:' Buddhism *Hsu's mother is Atayal Aborigine External Links *Official agency page *English Wikipedia Category:JActress Category:JSinger Category:TWActress Category:TWSinger